runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosetta
Rosetta is Mist's childhood friend. She secretly regards Mist as her rival. She manages the sale of shipping box items throughout the game. She eventually will open her own general store in town named 'Materia'. The earliest date that Rosetta is introduced is on Spring 2 at 5pm. She has a basic friendly nature but will have a tendency to say harsh things to both you and Mist on a rare occasion. Events Run away Date: Spring 9 Speak with Rosetta to learn she has moved in with Mist. Materia Grand Opening Date: Spring 14 Enter Materia to trigger an animated cutscene. Moondrops Date: Spring 15 Buy Moondrops from Rosetta and speak to her. (might take a few times) You can actually buy the moondrops on Spring 14, use them on the plot in front of the Tower of Rest that day, and then speak with Rosetta afterward to trigger the dialogue. Just don't forget to water the flowers! Rocks After meeting Brodik Talk to Rosetta and she will tell you that your shipping bin was full of rocks. She will tell you that they were hard to remove and not to do it again. If you talk to Brodik he will claim to have noticed the rocks and blame it all on you. Bathing Event Everyday at 9 pm Heart Events *When Rosetta is at 2 LP, talk to Danny *After she's halfway to 3 LP enter Rosetta's store to witness an event where Danny accuses her of stealing his customers through trickery *When she has 4 LP, talk to Danny again *A day after this visit her shop and talk to Danny inside *When she's finally gotten to 9 LP try to enter her shop again. Danny must work for Rosetta in order for this to happen. Rosetta's father will become ill; she'll leave Trampoli for a while and Danny will be in charge of the shop and emptying your shipping bin while she is away. *Rosetta will return every holiday and festival day. Talk with her on different occasions until you've heard 3 different things about her father's progress. (You might not want to trigger this event while you're in the middle of preparation for the final boss. To avoid it, don't enter her shop. Instead only talk to her while she's at your shipping bin at 5pm.) *Talk to Lara who will give you a recipe. *Make this recipe (requires 50 lab skill), then give the product to Rosetta. *Four days later, visit her store again. Shop Open: 9am-6pm Closed: Holidays Schedule Living with Mist = |-|Once Materia Store Opens = Exceptions *She will always be in your homestead between 5pm-6pm, even before moving with Mist. *During Summer, Rosetta will be at the Beach from 6am-9am on Tuesday/Friday, and from 9am-5pm on Holidays. *[1]: If Laga Springs hasn't opened yet, Rosetta will be in her house. *[2]: Once married, Rosetta spends her time at your house instead. Category:Maidens Category:Shops Category:Characters Trivia *Rosetta likes a number of things, including tomatoes and strawberries. Just steer clear of Milk. *Rosetta likes it if you come to meet her when she picks up the stuff from your shipping bin at around 5:30 everyday. Before 5:15, stand in the vicinity of your bin and watch the little scene. DON'T ship weeds if you want to win her heart, she'll notice! *Talking to Rosetta behind the counter of her store may sometimes prompt her to ask you questions about how she should run or decorate her store. Answer these accordingly. *Rosetta's favorite is exceedingly easy to attain and to make. Just pop a yam in your oven, and there you go! Her LP will be up to 10 before you know it. See Also *Mist *Marriage *Rosetta/Image Gallery Category:Maidens Category:Shops Category:Characters